A mobile device (e.g., a mobile phone, a tablet, etc.) may be used to make and receive telephone calls over a radio link by connecting to a cellular network provided by a mobile phone operator. In addition to telephony, mobile devices also support a wide variety of other services such as text messaging, MMS, email, Internet access, short-range wireless communications, business applications, gaming, and photography.
To provide users with access to such services, the mobile communications of today often rely on a “hub-and-spoke” architecture or access to a centralized server to facilitate a connection or exchange of data between two mobile devices. In some instances, the dependency of mobile devices on a communication intermediary to facilitate a connection between the mobile devices may be unproductive, inefficient, or undesirable.
For example, a number of people attending a business meeting may be interested in exchanging business cards. The exchange of paper or electronic business card by the meeting attendees may interfere with the conducting of the business meeting or with the exchange of ideas. As such, the exchange of business cards may become a hindrance to accomplishing the goals of the meeting. While the exchange of paper business cards may have fallen out of favor with many people due to the tendency to lose such paper business cards, the traditional exchange of electronic business cards may be quite time consuming.
In some instances, the receiving meeting attendee may access one or more electronic business cards of the other attendees at one or more web sites hosted on one or more web servers. In other instances, a meeting attendee may transmit his or her electronic business card via email to the other meeting attendees. Because the traditional exchange of electronic business cards involves the transmitting and receiving of communications to and from a webserver or a mail server, the traditional exchange of electronic business cards may be inefficient, especially when the people exchanging the electronic business cards are in the same meeting. A better solution to allowing attendees at a meeting or any other event to learn about the people they meet at the event and to memorialize such interactions may be needed.